


We'll Pick Up the Pieces

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesick PIdge, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Pidge misses her family, Platonic Cuddling, Space family, Team as Family, The Space Family Comforts the Green Child, This is trash, i'm trash, just warning y'all, many hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Pidge misses her family. The space fam notices and hugs ensue.-------CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, apologies.





	1. Uncle Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is utter trash. Also, song looped for this chapter- nightcore version of 'Trouble' by CRMNL. Not really related to the fic, but still a great song ^ ^

     Pidge was lonely. She realized that shouldn't be a thought when she was constantly around six other people, but that didn't stop the feeling of yearning. She was really lonely for her family. Her mom, her dad, and her brother. Especially her brother.

    Whenever her dad was on missions for the Galaxy Garrison, Matt would always look out for her. For a while, he was her best and only friend. When he, their father, and Takashi Shirogane had left for the Kerberos Mission, she felt more alone than ever before.

    She had joined the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson, and had soon met and been paired with two loveable goofballs named Lance and Hunk. They were closest she had to friends, and, even if she never showed it, she cared about them. It wasn't until they rescued Shiro with Keith, that she realized that she actually had a chance at getting her brother and dad back. That is, before they found the blue lion and reached Arus, meeting Princess Allura and Coran. Pidge had to put aside her search for her family once she finally accepted that Voltron had a much greater purpose. 

    That mindset didn't stop her from her homesickness. She yearned for the video games with her brother, the 'nerd' debates with her dad, and the cheesy movie marathons with her mom. She tried to keep her poker face up and not show the others how much she was truly hurting, but there were times when the mask would fall, and she would just sit, lost in her memories. 

     Coran was the first to see her break. She had been helping him with maintenance on the castle, while listening to his crazy stories. 

"With that, Alfor took Allura and swung her around, nearly making her hurl! Yes, that was a good day," he had been saying. Pidge didn't even notice the tears rolling down her cheeks until a sob escaped her lips. Coran looked over at her, concerned.

"Number five? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Pidge shook her head, unable to speak. Coran just hugged the teen and rubbed her back, humming a soft tune. Finally, Pidge had calmed down just enough to choke out, "I-I c-can't lo-lose them a-aga-ain." Fresh tears sprung from her eyes, and she buried her face back into Coran's shirt. 

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with them soon enough," he said softly. After a few minutes, Pidge had calmed down, save for a few hiccups every now and then. She stepped back, embarrassed, and said, "Thanks, Coran. Ya' know, you'd make a good uncle," she said, smile playing on her lips. Coran smiled back and said, "Well you'd make a mighty fine niece." The two went back to fixing one of the pods, soft smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was bored and didn't feel like mindlessly binging YouTube anymore.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe she doesn't have her blood brother with her-at least she has her space brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is really crappy. My mind hasn't let me write anything for a while, and keeps needing to bring up all my insecurities and failures so,,, that's fun.   
> Sorry again.  
> Please point out anything that you think I need to work on or anything. I'm always looking for new ways to improve, and your constructive criticism can help.

     It was late one night after a pretty bruising battle, and Lance, being to wired up to sleep, was wandering around the many hallways of the Castle of Lions. He had been just about to head back to his room and try his luck at falling asleep, when he heard quiet sobs coming from one of the rooms in the hall. Concern blossomed as he plodded softly over and knocked softly on the door. The sound stopped, and the silence enveloped the dark hallway once again. 

"Pidge?" Lance called softly through the door. "It's me, Lance. Are you ok?" He heard a sniffle before Pidge's voice called back, "Ye-yeah, I'm ok." Neither of them said anything more for a moment, until Lance said hesitantly, "Can I come in?" After a moment, he heard rustling before the door slid open, revealing a red-eyed Pidge, practically swimming in a large sweater she got from the space mall. Lance's expression softened as he saw her. Keeping her gaze fixed to the floor, she stepped back to let him in, the door sliding closed behind him. 

Looking around the room, he realized what most likely was wrong. On the wall above her bed, she had strung up different pictures and reports and really anything related to a certain Matt and Sam Holt. 

"You miss them," he said. it wasn't a question-the evidence was right in front of him. Pidge just nodded and rubbed at her eyes. She sniffled and looked up with a false smile, a mask that was cracking at the edges, threatening to fall away at any moment.

"I'm alright, though. Just tired," she chuckled with no humor. Lance laid a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes intently.

"Pidge, it's ok to miss them. I mean, they're your family!" Pidge's smile fell. "I-I mean," Lance sighed and shook his head. "What I mean is, it's ok to need a moment to just... let it out, you know?" 

Her composure crumbled. A sob escaped her as she launched forward into Lance's warm embrace. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. 

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this, Pidge. You should be at home, studying for some test or worrying about the next big party, not having the fate of the universe on your shoulder." He sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm here, ok? You don't have to go through this alone. Not at all." He fell silent, continuing to rub her back. 

     After a little while, Pidge pulled away, sliding her glasses off to dry her eyes. She looked up at her friend, a small but genuine smile on her face. 

"Thank you, Lance," she said quietly. He smiled back at her and replied, "Of course. Space sibs all the way, right?" She nodded and hugged him again. She wasn't fully alright, but tonight? Tonight at least she had her space brother, and he had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye back at it again with the terrible endings [finger guns]   
> this was trash.  
> I'm sorry???  
> why are you still reading???  
> ???


End file.
